


Pride

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Background Valimi, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis and Sebastian attend a Pride event.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> ....kinda went to my first pride in four years as bi. I wanted to write fic. Bit nervous posting this.
> 
> Also this was my experience with the event. The price and the vodka thing did happen.

“This queue will take forever.” Sebastian sighs softly, pulling the bisexual flag closer over his shoulders. He looks out over the vast crowd and pulls a face. 

Lewis just grins, pulling Sebastian closer into his side. “It’ll soon go down.” 

Sebastian nods, looking at him. “I still can’t believe you got that tattooed.” 

Lewis turns to him, the glitter bulldog on the side of his cheek. “What? Reminds me of Roscoe.” 

Sebastian shakes his head. “You’re a dork. End of story.” 

“Your dork though.” Lewis gives him a grin. He glances at the queue. “See? It’s moving.” 

“Slowly.” Sebastian murmurs back, glancing behind him to where Kimi and Valtteri were. Both of them sharing a bottle of vodka. “Guys you know that will be taken from you at the gate?” 

Kimi looks at him and salutes him with the bottle. “Precisely why we are drinking it now.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, turning back to Lewis. “How long do you give them until they get us thrown out?” 

“Ten minutes.” Lewis replies flatly. Moving along with the crowd. 

Sebastian snorts and moves with him, finally able to see the admission price written on the gate. “Hang on a minute. £15?!” 

Lewis glances at the price and nods. “Yes. £15 to enter.” 

“Isn’t that....expensive?” Sebastian looks over at him. 

“Sebastian you make millions and this is where you draw the line?” Lewis looks back at him. 

“£15 though. Like hey yes you can be Gay and proud, but we are going to charge you more then a price of a video game to be Gay.” Sebastian snorts softly. 

“If it bothers you so much I could just tell everyone who I am and get us all in?” Lewis asks him. 

“Are you crazy? No! We’re not doing that.” Sebastian shakes his head. 

“Then we sneak in.” Lewis tells him. 

“Lew we can’t. There are security guards right there”. Sebastian replies, glancing at the rather menacing security guards. 

“So? It will be fun.” Lewis flashes him a winning smile. “What do you say?” 

Sebastian just shoots him an unamused look. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Lewis chuckles softly, tangling their fingers together. “You alright?” 

Sebastian nods softly, giving him a gentle smile. “Yeah I’m okay.” 

Lewis flashes him a warm smile and squeezes his hand. “Just relax and enjoy it.” 

Sebastian nods softly and pulls his flag tighter around him again. He takes a deep breath and moves towards the gates with the crowd.

He’d enjoy this chance of coming out. Of being him. 

Even if apparently you had to pay to be Gay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
